SWAP Force
by mpuppy4
Summary: Kaos has risen up once again; but the Skylanders are nowhere to be found! ...all except two. Much time has passed and something has certainly happened between the Skylanders. Stealth Elf is suddenly very tsundre and the only two SWAP Force that we can find straight up despise each other! And did I mention that there are three shadowy figures following our heroes around? PREVIEW


**-IMPORTANT INFORMATION-**

**THIS IS A PREVIEW. THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY SECOND PLAYTHROUGH OF SWAP FORCE... WHICH I HAVEN'T STARTED YET. I ONLY OWN FOUR SKYLANDERS, AND I WANT TO GET THESE TWO THAT I REALLY WANT SO THAT THIS STORY WILL BE MORE EXPANSIVE. THE STORY WILL LIKELY CONTINUE LATER THIS MONTH. IF YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW; OTHERWISE THIS MAY NOT CONTINUE AT ALL.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Shipwreck!**

_"Greetings, Portal Master! I am Eon, and I have come to guide you on a great journey. Welcome to Skylands; a magical world of wonder and adventure! Protected by the greatest heroes ever known..._

_ "The __**Skylanders!**_

_ "It had long been my duty to watch over these Skylanders and lead them, but this task has been passed down to you. And now you have found..._

_ "The __**SWAP Force!**_

_"The SWAP Force was a special team of Skylanders whose sworn duty was to protect the Cloudbreak Islands! Home to a magical volcano. Every one hundred years, four ancient creatures known as the '__**Elementals' **__combine their power within the volcano, creating a tremendous eruption, which replenishes all of the magic in Skylands. But, wherever there is powerful magic, there is also great danger. It was during the last eruption that these elementals were attacked by servants of the darkness._

_ "In the moment of need, the Skylanders came to the rescue! An epic battle ensued, but the heroes became trapped at the summit of the volcano. Unable to escape the eruption, the magic energy from the blast gave the Skylanders an __**amazing new power, **__turning them into the SWAP Force! But the blast also carried them far away from Skylands..._

_ "...To you._

_ "And just in time. Skylands needs your help! A great adventure awaits you, Portal Master. Behold..."_

* * *

"'...witness the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak. Wonder, magic, and adventure await!'" Flynn quoted a vacation pamphlet that he was reading. "**WHOOO! **I gotta tell ya, Hugo, this is gonna be _awesome!"_

"I know, Flynn," Hugo replied over the ship's communicator. "You're going to witness first hand what hasn't been seen in a hundred years!"

"I know, right?! I even bought this nifty volcano hat!" The pilot pulled out a fancy sunhat and placed it on his head.

"Ha!" Flynn spun around at that remark, to see an elf with no pupils, barely clad in leather, leaning against the ship's windshield. "What's so great about volcanoes? I much prefer the forest. ...to much of anything."

"WHHAAAH!" Flynn exclaimed, then sighed. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!" he growled.

"Stop doing what?" the elf taunted.

"Stop disappearing and then poofing out of nowhere!" Flynn replied.

"You're not the boss of me."

Flynn grumbled. "Look, Stealth, I don't have to deal with this. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're on _my _ship."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Flynn clenched his teeth.

"U-Uh, Flynn?" Hugo said. "I'm not sure how smart it is to get into and argument with a Skylander..."

"Hey, she started it!" Flynn exclaimed. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows where the Skylanders are..."

"You know where _two _Skylanders are," Stealth Elf interrupted.

"...and that immediately puts me in charge of them!"

"The Portal Master is in charge of us."

Flynn banged his head against a wall. "Aren't ninjas supposed to be silent?"

Stealth Elf snorted and disappeared. A small red dog wandered out and almost ran into her, then padded next to Flynn, who proceeded to pat him on the head. "Aw, you're a good Skylander, aren't you boy? Ooh! Ow! Hot!"

"Is that Flynn?" Cali asked over the communicator. "Scoot over."

Flynn shook off his hand and adjusted the communicator. "Why hello, Cali," he said in a charming voice. "Miss me already?"

"Actually," Cali replied. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but..."

"AH! My hat!" Flynn exclaimed as the wind picked up and carried his new hat between the windows. "Sorry gotta go!" He shut off the communicator and dashed out to try and grab it, but it flew away. He sighed. "Adios, awesome volcano hat..." Suddenly, something flew overhead. "Woah, what was that?!"

Hot Dog tilted his head and was about to start barking, but was pulled away by something invisible. (Guess who?)

"Whoo, must be hearing things. For a second there it sounded like a-" Flynn turned, only to be greeted by a large bird. "-**GIANT CHICKEN!**" The bird moved it's head to reveal that it had a rider; a fox-like girl.

"Are you a Skylander?" she asked.

"Uh... w-well, no, not exactly," Flynn replied. "I mean I know them."

Hot Dog poked his nose around the corner, but Stealth restrained him. "Stay back," she said. "Looks... and _smells_... can be deceiving." The magma dog nodded.

The girl leaped off of her bird and approached Flynn. Before she could say anything however, there was a flash of blue light and the ship rattled. "Oh no," she exclaimed. "They found us!" A fleet of Greeble airships was gaining fast. The fox girl grabbed Flynn by his collar. "Listen, my home is in danger. If you really know the Skylanders, you've _got _to help me."

"Wait," Stealth growled when Hot Dog tried to struggle away again.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on vacation," Flynn replied. "but I also never say no to danger, so..." The ship rattled again. "Okay, danger wins! Which way are we going?!"

"Into the volcano," the girl replied, pointing towards Mount Cloudbreak. "We can lose them in there."

Flynn blinked. "Gotta be honest," he said. "Not what I was thinking."

"It's alright, I know the way!" she said. "Trust me!" Hot Dog glared at Stealth, who turned away.

"Alright," Flynn exclaimed. "but ya better hold on, Fox Girl... I'm about to break out some serious _awesome! _**BOOM!**" He grabbed hold of the steering wheel, and the Skylanders tumbled to the back of the ship. Stealth vanished again and Hot Dog scrambled away. Flynn drove to ship down into the volcano's summit, and proceeded to bang it about like a crazy person.

"Bring it up! Up!" the girl cried when they bounced on the ground.

"Hey Fox Girl, I don't really know where we're going..." Flynn said. "Uh, if you two could come out now, this would be a really good time!"

"Who two?" the girl asked.

Hot Dog barked and leaped out onto the deck. Stealth sighed. "Fine, you win." She reappeared and leaped out onto the extremely shaky deck.

"Those two!" Flynn exclaimed. **"BOOM! **You're in for quite a show."

"Dragonfeathers!" the girl said. "Real Skylanders! I can't believe you're actually here!" She yelped when the ship hit another bump.

Hot Dog looked flattered, but Stealth appeared bored. "Right, so, can something happen now?" she asked impatiently.

**"LOOK OUT!" **the fox girl exclaimed, and the whole upper part of the ship was sent flying.

"Alright," said Stealth, slightly stunned. "That'll do."

"Aw, man!" Flynn complained. "That was my favorite part! Hey, you guys mind clearing all that broken stuff off my ship?"

"Yes..." Stealth Elf grumbled, but Hot Dog happily obeyed, tossing the wreckage off the side of the ship. "Dogs are a little bit _too _trusting, if you ask me."

"We didn't," Flynn called back.

"I will literally throw you off this ship."

"Oh no, it's the Greeble Air Barons!" the fox girl cried. "We're gonna have to out-maneuver them!"

The air ships locked and loaded their cannons, and a hoard of Chompies began to fire at them. "Ha! Easy," Stealth laughed, and she and Hot Dog charged forward. Hot Dog spewed fire at a few of them, and took another in his jaws and shook it furiously, then proceeded to "literally throw it off this ship." For Stealth it was a few slices here, a few slashes there, and everything dies.

"Aah, get those creepy things off of my ship!" Flynn called frantically. Then one leaped in front of him and made a weird face. **"WAAAAHH! **Too close! Too close!" Hot Dog grabbed the Chompy and dragged it away.

"Dive! Dive!" the fox girl said as they came to a dip. Flynn stumbled with the steering wheel and screamed. All of the Chompies went flying off and the Skylanders found themselves hanging on for dear life. "Keep going, there's another way out through the core of the volcano!"

"Uh oh, big scary ship off the port bow!" Flynn cried as another Greeble ship flew by. "Or is it starboard? That way!"

Sick and tired of sending Chompies to do a Greeble's work, they started leaping off their ship themselves to attack. Hot Dog winced back as one attacked using a spiked club, leaving a big hole in the wood.

"Just a little bit farther!" the girl exclaimed.

"Get off my ship you yellow rodents!" Flynn called back. He then continued screaming like a little girl.

Stealth tossed the last Greeble off, then disappeared as daylight began to shine through. Hot Dog was caught off guard by their rocky decent, that he began to slide backwards. He tried to clutch the side of the ship, but ultimately ended up falling off.

Everybody else was none the wiser.

* * *

((Eh? Cliffhanger? For a whole month? But seriously, if you like this so far, _please _leave a review! I have a tendency to delete stories that don't get reviews. A lot. Also, if you care, my Skylanders are Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Ninja Stealth Elf and Mega Ram Spyro. Yes, Stealth Elf is my favorite. How did you guess?))


End file.
